


Dressed to Please

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: smut_69, Corsetry, Costume Kink, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to dress up in a way that she's sure will please Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamatersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tamatersweet).



> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where tamatersweet requested Charlie/Hermione with a prompt of C is for Corset.
> 
> For my Weasley Family Smut_69 table prompt of Corset

Hermione paced around his bedroom waiting for Charlie to arrive home. She'd never done something like this, been quite so brave. But they _had_ been together for a while she reminded herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. And he _would_ like it. Of that, she was certain.

She'd seen women in his girly magazines wearing corsets such as the one she now sported.

Hermione heard the door open and every insecurity she had bubbled up… until Charlie entered the room. His eyes widened; he tripped over his words and finally gave up speaking in favour of simply staring.


End file.
